In seed test plots, sample seeds are harvested by special test plot combines. The harvested seeds are placed in identified bags or packages, and then maintained for further evaluation and subsequent planting. Such a process and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,402.
However, the great number and bulk of the seed packages creates a handling problem, since the packages have to be collected on the plot combine, and then delivered to a separate vehicle for transportation to a processing center. The handling problem becomes greater as the speed and efficiency of the plot combine is improved. Human fatigue is also a problem arising from the handling of thousands of seed packages, which may weigh 10 pounds or more.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for efficiently handling the seed packages from a test plot combine used in seed test plot harvesting.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of handling a large volume of packaged seed samples automatically.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed package handling system which minimizes or eliminates human interaction in the handling process.
These and other objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.